


Pillangó Utca

by pirosarany (gyunikum)



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: Future Fic, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/pirosarany
Summary: A századfordulón Boka és Áts Feri összefutnak tíz év után. Az új évszázad pedig új dolgokat hoz az életükbe.





	Pillangó Utca

**Author's Note:**

> ne. ne kérdezzétek. vonatkoztassatok el a gondolattól, hogy ez egy pál utcai fiúk fic és élvezzétek.

Egy cigarettafüsttől fuldokló bárban futnak össze a századforduló esthajnalán, közel éjfélhez, amikor már olyan sokan vannak vendégek, hogy a bejáraton kívül, a fagyos decemberi éjszakába ömlenek ki vastag kabátokba és sálakba gubózva, mint szánalmas eszkimók.

A kellemes meleg szellemként illan tova a pincehelyiségbe levezető lépcsőházból minden egyes ajtónyitáskor, a besuhanó hideg fuvallat pedig fagyos karmaival karcolja Boka János csupasz nyakát, de nincs neki se sálja, sem pedig másik üres ülőhely, ahová elmenekülhetne a csípős mínusz tíz fok elől.

\- Már csak fél óra! – kiáltja valaki a tömegből, örömtől és sörtől ittasan. Boka egy olajozott csuklómozdulattal kirázza kopott karóráját kabátjának ujja takarásából, és bizony a nagymutató már lassan a tizenkettes felé araszol, alighanem harminc perc választja el a bárt 1900-tól. Mintha a világ készülne megváltozni.

Új évszázad kezdődik, és Boka egy idegen helyen, idegen emberekkel fogja átlépni a határt. Az emberek már idestova tíz éve erről beszélnek, amikor Boka még alighogy csak betöltötte a tizenötöt, és a gondolat, hogy huszonöt éves lesz, mikor 1900 elérkezik, mindennél jobban elrettentette őt. Voltak ötletei, tervei, hogy hogyan szerette volna eltölteni a századfordulót, de már akkor is tudta, hogy tíz év alatt akár az egész világ is megváltozhat.

Bizony ennyi idő alatt olyan sok dolog történt vele, emlékezni sem tudott mindre, nem hogy a két kezén megszámolni az eseményeket. Már arra sem emlékezett, mi volt mindennek a felbujtója, mi volt az, ami lendületbe hozta azt az emberöltőnek érződő évtizedet, amely ebbe az idegen budapesti bárba küldte Bokát a legvégén.

Talán nincs is, és soha nem is volt semmiféle mélyebb magyarázata az egésznek, és ez valóban az, amit csak nemes egyszerűséggel életnek neveznek.

Boka fáradt szemhéjakkal olvassa újra és újra azt a négy sort, amelybe oly sok élet fért el.

\- Grüße aus Schweiz – mondja a képeslap egy fekete-fehér alpesi táj felett lebegve, zászlóba csavarva. Hátoldalán, Boka Jánosnak címezve, folyékony magyar szavak tucatja mesél röviden érzelmekről, kérdésekről, jövőbeni tervekről. Elolvasása után, Boka visszafordítja a képeslapot, hogy újra megvizsgálja a lefotózott hegylánc részleteit, hátha talál a tintán valami újdonságot. Nem fog, tudja ő, hiszen már sarkainál, széléinél foszlik a papírrost a folytonos forgatástól.

\- Svájc? – emelkedik ki egy karcos hang a morajból, és mint egy kötött pulcsit alkotó szál, amely beleakadt valamibe, Boka úgy csippenti rövidre vágott körmei közé, hogy megkülönböztesse a többi közül.

Felemeli fejét, szemeit az éppen mellé elhelyezkedő fiatal férfire tereli. Első ránézésre nincs benne semmi különleges vagy jellegzetes, Boka még a korát sem tudja megsaccolni— talán vele egykorú, talán tíz évvel idősebb, sötét borostáját úgy viseli, mint egy érett férfi, akinek munkája koraisága miatt nem volt ideje reggel megborotválkoznia, de szemei sarkában még aligha látszódnak az évek ráncai.

\- Elnézést – szólal meg ismét az idegen. Testével félig Boka felé fordult a magas széken, a bárpultra helyezte könyökét időközben. Egy fal sincs körülötte, amely megvédené őt az idegenektől, mert Boka már most tudja, ez az ember olyan, aki az élet minden akadályát úgy veszi, ahogy az jön. Boka feljebb húzza vállait, még jobban kidomborodik háta, mintha a képeslap köré akarna gömbölyödni, hogy védje azt, akár az ember a védtelen gyomra köré, mikor életveszélyben van. – Csak megláttam a képeslapot és… Svájc az egyik kedvenc országom.

\- Járt már ott? – kérdezi Boka. Ujjai közül még nem áll készen, hogy kiengedje a képeslapot, de beszélni róla talán nem lesz túl nagy bűn. Egy kicsit kiegyenesedik.

\- Nem én – nevet a fiatal férfi, ez is jellemtelen, egy tömegből Boka soha nem tudná megkülönböztetni. – De sokat olvastam róla.

Boka a képeslapra tekint egy pillanat erejére. – Én is.

A pultos egy korsót tesz a férfi elé, és Boka zavartan próbálja felidézni, hogy a másik vajon mikor rendelhette a sört. Talán elkalandozott percekig.

Az idegen lehúz két kortyot, megtörli a száját, aztán pedig a képeslapra néz egy szinte félreérthetetlen kérdéssel. Kezét a pultra helyezi, tenyere a plafon felé fordítva. Boka nem érti ezt a nyelvet.

\- Szabad? – kérdezi végül szóban is az idegen, és Boka mozdulatlanul engedi, hogy a másik elolvassa a személyes üzenetet a hátlapon, amihez semmi köze nem lenne, de nem is baj, mert számára idegen írta a sorokat, számára idegenek azok a gondolatok, azok az érzések, melyeket tintára vetettek Bokának. Olyan idegen, mint ő maga Boka számára.

A tömeg körülöttük felzendül, mint egy megzavart méhkas. Mindjárt itt az újév. Az új évszázad— történelmi fordulat, amelyet csak két nemzedékkel később született emberek fognak újból átélni.

\- Nemecsek?

Boka visszafordul az idegen férfi felé, a karórája fáradhatatlanul robog a tizenkettes felé, a törött üvegtől nem lehet a pontos időt leolvasni.

\- Nemecsek Ernő? – kérdezi a férfi halkan, és mindketten a képeslap sarkába biggyesztett név dőltére bámulnak. Aztán egymásra.

\- Áts Feri?

\- Boka János?

 

1900\. január elseje semmiben sem különb 1899. december harmincegyedikétől. Ugyanúgy mínusz tíz fok van odakint, talán pár fokkal hidegebb, az emberek az utcákon talán csak egy kicsit részegebbek, mint egy órával korábban, hóból is több van az utcákon, és ugyan a Duna partjáról fellőtt tűzijáték zöld-piros-fehér tánca a fekete égbolton valóban újdonság, minden maradt a régi. A világ nem változott semmit.

Boka is a régi.

Áts Feri is a régi— vagy mégsem. Egy évtizede nem látták egymást.

Erre is csak Nemecsek Ernő képes, mint sok minden másra.

\- El se hiszem, hogy a kis Nemecsek Svájcban tanul orvosnak! – Áts Feri nevetése hangosabban robban, mint a fejük felett fütyülő tűzijáték valamelyik sötét épület tetejéről egyetlen, utolsó útjára indítva. Bakancsuk alatt a hó úgy ropog, mint egy frissen sütött kenyér, finoman, ritmusban, és Bokát egy pillanatig elvarázsolja az egyszerre lépkedő lábaik látványa, mintha mindketten gondolataikban egymásra hangolódtak volna.

Furcsa érzés. A régi versengés, mely kettejük között sziporkázott, már csak egy régi, poros emlék. Talán egyikük sem ugyanaz már.

\- És te, Boka János? – folytatja Áts Feri, térdeiben mintha egy rugó lenne— lépései egy részeges balett táncra emlékeztetik Bokát. Mint az a melbourne-i táncos a napcsókolt bőrével és szálkás izmaival, aki játszi könnyedséggel emelte partnerét a levegőbe, ahogyan Bokát is felemelte hotelszobájában az interjújuk után, hogy aztán az ágyra vethesse őt. – Merre vitt utad a Realschule után?

A német szó többet takar magában, mint amit a fagyos orrára koncentráló Bokának ereje van kibogozni. A lábujjait már nem is érzi. Áts Feri valószínűleg folyékonyan beszél Németül— talán sikerült is eljutnia Németországig. De Bécs sem lenne kis teljesítmény tőle.

Boka ismeri az utazás élményét. Talán túlságosan is. Budapest már nem a világ közepe, mint azt egykoron hitte.

\- Megfordultam itt-ott – húzza fel vállait, két válasz: testbeszéd, titkolózás, fagy, védekezés. Orrát kabátjába próbálja tuszkolni, hogy a téli fuvallat ne fagyassza azt jégcsappá. – Írok. Kritikákat, interjúkat, bármit, amire újságok, magánszemélyek megkérnek és megfizetnek.

Áts Feri felnevet. – Hát ezért vagyunk mi a Pillangó utcában!

Ha az ember a megfelelő körökben mozog, tudja, hogy milyen birodalom is a Pillangó utca; gyötrődő költők és szenvedő festők kaszárnyája, olcsó, mocskos lakásokkal, és valamelyik kisebb jogakadémia hallgatói által lelakott kollégiummal, fiatal felnőttek adják a teljes népességet, amely a közeli kávéházba jár ihletért és mentőövért az élet viharos tengerén evickélve.

Boka egyik fajtába sem tartozik, az egyetlen közös benne és az utca többi lakójában a kora, azon pedig az idő fog csak változtatni. Amíg azonban az évének nagy részét Kolozsvárban töltő nagybátyja hajlandó kiadni a pillangó utcai lakását, amikor Boka éppen Budapesten tartózkodik pár hétig, amíg nem kap új munkát, addig a 10/A házszám alatti tetőlakásban tengeti napjait, és lejár a fiatal kávéházba, hogy más fiatalok életének egy momentumát megtapasztalhassa.

Ha pedig éppen egy fiatal jogászfiún akad meg a tekintete a mellette ülő lány helyett, ott senki sem fogja Bokát a rendőrségnek besúgni.

Áts Feri pedig— nos, Áts Feri is ismeri a Pillangó utcát, úgy tűnik.

\- Még mindig Józsefvárosban élsz? – érdeklődik Boka csevegő hangon, hogy elvonja figyelmét a gondolatról, Áts Feri mégis hogyan és mikor ismerhette ki az utca rejtett titkait, és hogy mekkora annak az esélye, hogy soha nem futottak össze az elmúlt pár évben, amióta Boka ideiglenes otthonaként használja a 10/A padlását.

\- Budán, kollégiumban. Közelebb van a Tudományegyetemhez.

Boka, mintha egy antarktiszi viharban rekedt volna, kezei megfagynak a kulcson és a kilincsen. Áts Feri egy széles vigyorral konstatálja a meghökkenést Boka arcán, legyen odakint bármilyen sötét. A bejáraton túl, a folyosón pedig még sötétebb van, habár Boka gyorsan ki is vezeti kettejüket a belső udvarra, földszinti kert vastag hótakaró alatt alussza téli álmát.

\- Két év, és mérnök lesz belőlem – húzza ki magát Áts Feri. Az üres lépcsőház kettejük csutakos bakancsától dörög. Boka meg sem próbálja eltakarni az arcára kiülő gondolatokat.

\- Gratulálok – mondja Boka halkan, meglepetten, de valahogy mégis büszkén. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy mérnök lesz belőled. – Elneveti magát szégyenében. Arcát még a fagy sem tudja uralma alá vonni.

\- Ezzel nem vagy egyedül. – Áts Feri csatlakozik hozzá, és kacagásuk eltompítja lépteik zaját egészen a negyedik emeletig, ahol aztán Boka átengedi Áts Ferit a bekulcsolt vaskapun a körfolyosóba. A korláton túl a tél nagy hópelyhekben szállingózik alá. A nyitott udvar fedetlen része elegendő kilátást biztosít a saras égboltra, mely néha-néha még most is felvillan egy távoli tűzijátékkal, valahol az épület teteje mögött.

Míg Boka a lakáshoz felvezető lépcső előtti ajtó zárjával hadakozik, addig a beszélgetés közöttük kiszárad, és Áts Feri egyre hangosabban próbálja elhajtani maga körül a csontjaikba belefúródó hideget, míg aztán a kattanás angyali énekként jelzi számukra, hogy szabad az út.

A padlólakás nem áll többől, mint egyetlen szobából egy alig záródó ablakkal és némi bútorral— a sarokban megbúvó fekete vaskályhát Boka be is gyújtja, amikor Áts Feri még csak a rövid folyosó közepén, egy kézzel a falnak támaszkodva próbálja lábáról levakarni a megfagyott bakancsot, kevesebb sikerrel, mint többel. Egy magányos olajlámpa ont magából sárgás fényt egy kisasztal tetején magába roskadva.

\- Mondd csak, Boka – suhog Áts Feri hangja, mint amikor a szél süvít az ablak és a keret közötti résen. Boka egy hirtelen gondolattal rátesz még egy fahasábot a gyenge lángra, hogy kellően meleg legyen. – Hol voltál az elmúlt tíz esztendőben?

Boka egy hangos szisszenéssel rántja el kezét a tűz felől, Áts Feri kérdése túl hangos a fejében.

\- Mindenhol – válaszolja kurtán, remélve, hogy a másik kíváncsisága tovább nem ér. – Van egy kis pálinkám. Adhatok?

Áts Feri homlokán a zavar ráncai mélyebbek az olajlámpa pislákoló fényében. Sötétbarna haján narancssárga csíkok fénylenek, és a borostája mögött igazi egyetemista arca van. A szemei színén Boka nem tud megállapodni.

\- Csak amíg felmelegednénk – válaszol Áts Feri, és tekintetét Boka a hátán végig érzi, ahogy a szoba másik végében elhelyezett íróasztal mögé sétál. Rajta nincs más, csak egy kopott írógép és pár ceruza. A fiókok is hasonlóan elhagyatottak, de a félig teli üveg hangosan gurulgat ide-oda az egyikben, amint Boka kihúzza a legalsót.

\- Kételkedem, hogy egy fél üveg elegendő lenne reggelig – teszi hozzá tréfásan Boka, és az a mosoly Áts Feri arcán túlságosan vonzónak bizonyul.

Egyetlen felespohárral az asztalhoz leülve kabátjaikat továbbra is magukon hagyják. Boka teletölti a poharat, az üveg talpa pedig tompán koppan a faasztalon.

\- Hová tűntél azután? – kérdezi Áts Feri, száját vékony vonalba préseli, és a poharat pásztázza, mintha azon morfondírozna, mi is az a pálinka. A fenyőhasáb mellettük hangosan pattan egyet. A padlás lassan kezd felmelegedni. Talán reggelre tényleg le is tudják venni a kabátot.

\- Édesapámat áthelyezték Pozsonyba. Költöznünk kellett. Egy ideig próbáltam tartani a kapcsolatot mindenkivel, de aztán már csak Nemecsek volt hajlandó válaszolni nekem – kezd bele Boka. Már el is felejtette az egészet. Egy időben fájdalmas volt visszaemlékezni rá, de tíz év elegendő volt arra, hogy ne csak eltompítsa az emlékeket, hanem el is ássa azokat egy mély gödörbe.

Mielőtt Áts Feri belekérdezhetne, Boka hozzáteszi: - Azt mondták, hogy elárultam őket. Nem lett volna szabad elköltöznöm, mint a vezérük.

Áts Feri felhorkant. Nem gúnylódásból. Boka végre kezdi megérteni a másik nyelvét; szinte felemelő érzés. – Mintha lett is volna valami fogalmuk az egészről.

\- Engem már nem bánt – rántja meg a vállát Boka. A pohár felé nyújtja kezét, de Áts Feri megrázza a fejét.

\- A te válaszod.

Boka meghúzza, és lehunyt szemekkel viseli el az égető érzést, ahogy az alkohol végigmarja a torkát. Áts Feri már akkor tölti a következő adagot, amikor Boka még el sem eresztette a poharat.

\- Most én jövök – folytatja Boka. Áts Feri felhúzza a szemöldökeit, és csöndben vár. – Miért kerestél?

Kérdésére Áts Feri elfintorodik. Hallgat. Odakintről részeg szavakat szitál az ablak. A vaskályhában a tűz halkan pattog tovább. A tűzijátékok elhalkultak.

\- Újra akartam kezdeni az egészet. – Áts Feri egy könnyed csuklómozdulattal hörpinti le a felest, mint aki minden péntek este a kocsmába jár. Talán: Boka soha nem járt a Tudományegyetemre. Ami azt illeti, egyetemre se járt soha— ő csak jó helyen volt jó időben, tehetséges volt, és az édesapjának volt egy hasznos kapcsolata.

Ennyi volt a receptje annak, hogy bejárja a világot és megannyi emberrel találkozzon. Talán ez is hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy most másra sem tud gondolni, csak Áts Ferire, és az éles arccsontjára, és a nagy kezeire.

\- Milyen helyeken jártál?

\- Európában majdnem mindenhol – mondja Boka. Elméjében egy kiterített térképet méreget, amelyen mindig besatírozta azt az országot, ahol már járt. – Amerika, Ausztrália. Japánt is megjártam. Egy ott élő evangélikus hittérítőről írtam. Svájcba csak Nemecsek jutott el – mosolyodik el – Honnan ismered a Pillangó utcát?

\- Egy jóbarátom lakott itt.

Kérdés kérdést váltva fogyasztja a pálinkát, míg már csak egy hüvelyknyi lötyög az üveg legalján, Boka arca pedig zsibbad attól a vigyortól, amit Áts Feri vicce ragasztott a szájára. Nem csak fölsőkabátjuk, hanem Áts Feri mellénye, és Boka nyakkendője is a padlón végezte időközben. Valahol hajnali kettő óra körül járhat az idő, a szilveszter odakint az utcákon még javában szedi részeg áldozatait, és Boka gyomrában kellemes melegség bizsereg, ahogy próbálja Áts Ferit átdobni a hátán.

Térden birkóznak, a padló pedig recseg kettejük súlya alatt. Áts Feri fogása Boka könyökén erőtlen, de Boka feje hangosan zümmög a pálinkától, és eszében sincs eltolni magától a másikat. Bohó, ám esetlen játékuk tetőfokára hág, amikor Áts Feri megpróbál felállni, miközben továbbra is Bokát szorongatja, aminek eredményeképp mindketten a közeli, foszlott matracra dőlnek egy kupac összegabalyodott végtaggal.

Áts Feri alatt hanyatt fekve, Boka csak arra képes gondolni, hogy a kezei valahogy a másik derekára estek, és a pálinka szaga mindennél erősebb Áts Feri szájából.

Életében először, a szavak elmenekülnek Boka elől. Ötlete sincs, hogy mit mondjon, vagy, hogy mondjon-e is valamit, tudja, hogy kellene, meg kellene törnie a csendet, de Áts Feri felette van, közel, túlságosan közel, mint ahogy már egy éve senkit nem engedett Boka, és Áts Feri ismeri a Pillangó utcát, s annak minden titkát— Áts Feri ismeri Boka titkát.

A csók hideg, mint a tél odakint, és füstízű, mint a fenyő a kályhában, és az erdélyi szilvapálinka, amit még Boka nagybátyja hagyott a fiókban ajándéknak, ott van Áts Feri nyelvén, ott van a keze mozdulatában, amely Boka inge alá simul, mint a kinti január karmai, és ott van Boka karjában is, amely Áts Feri nyaka köré kígyózik, hogy közelebb húzhassa őt. 

 

\- Menjünk Svájcba – suttogja Áts Feri első szavait.

Az évszázad első reggele egy takaró alatt találja őket, fagyos lehelete pedig a közelükbe sem érhet. Egy évtized alatt megannyi módon változhat egy ember élete, de Áts Feri egy éjszaka alatt felborította Boka életét, és hozzon bármit is a huszadik század, semmi sem lesz már a régi. Ami pedig a Pillangó utcában történt, az a Pillangó utcában is fog maradni örökké.

 


End file.
